


First Kiss

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	First Kiss

The next morning, you were the first one up. Hell, you were up, showered, and dressed before Sam was awake. Normally he was the early bird, and getting back from a jog before you crawled out of bed. However, knowing that the sooner you got back on the road, the sooner you were back with your son was a good way to get you out of bed.

He raised his eyebrow at you before letting out a yawn. “No caffeine for you.” He teased, noting how awake you were.

You rolled your eyes. “None needed.” You told him, double checking your bag. “In about twenty-four hours, I will be with my son.” It was clear by the tone of your voice, and the look on your face that had you wired. “I feel like it’s been years.” You sighed, sitting on the bed. “Sorry, I’m sure having someone this perky around first thing isn’t fun.”

Sam chuckled. “No, it’s refreshing. Dean’s not a morning person, and neither is Y/T/N.” He smiled. “Besides, you get to see your son.” His face softened at that.

Smiling back, you nodded. “And you get to see your grandson.” You couldn’t help but bite your lip, holding back your laughter at the look he gave you. “I don’t know if you plan to keep in touch, but if you do, you’re gonna have to get used to it.” You told him softly.

“I’d like to.” He told you honestly, earning a hopeful smile. “But, I’m going to shower, get dressed, and then we’ll grab breakfast before hitting the road.”

* * *

Dean drove first, with you and Y/T/N in the back. Your mood had turned around completely. Instead of crying and blocking them out, the two of you were getting to know each other. Sam glanced over his shoulder at the two of you and smiled. You were identical, but completely different. After a moment, he faced forward again, chuckling at the two of you.

“Okay, let’s see….oh! First kiss!” She laughed when you blushed. “Come on! I told you that horrible story about trying out for cheerleading.” She half pouted, making you sigh. “Yay!”

Shaking your head, you groaned. “Okay, okay!” You held your hands up in surrender. “It was 8th grade. I was at my friend’s birthday party. The girls would sleep over, and the boys would leave after dinner. Well, everyone was outside, and someone suggested spin the bottle.” The thought made you shudder. “I wound up getting this kid who’d had a crush on me for ages. I couldn’t stand him.”

She was laughing and shaking her head. “Oh. My. God.” She was clutching her stomach. “That’s hysterical!”

“I’m glad you think so! I told him he needed a tic tac, and to never, ever speak to me again.” You told her.

Sam glanced over. “Wasn’t he a friend or something if he was there?” He asked.

You shook your head. “My best friend was friends with his sister. He didn’t hang out with a lot of kids, so he was invited. Kind of a ‘let’s include the weird kid’ thing.” You shrugged. “Last I knew he went to some high IQ school or something. I dunno.”

“Ah.” He nodded, looking forward again. He’d be driving next, and planned to have you sit up front with him, so he could talk to you more then.


End file.
